


Can I Lie With You in Your Grave?

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Tony goes looking for Bruce after the mess with Ultron





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50221174#t50221174) prompt

The others probably knew that he knew where Bruce was but they never asked him. They respected Bruce’s need to be alone. Tony couldn’t. This whole mess was his fault, he’d dragged Bruce into this, the least he could do is find him and apologise.

There hadn’t been too many times Tony had felt the need to apologise. He’d gotten used to having Bruce within arm’s reach during the past year and now, thanks to him, he had neither Bruce nor Jarvis anymore.

Loneliness was a bitch.

Okay, so maybe he was not just looking for Bruce for Bruce’s sake but for his own as well but then again love was selfish.

/

“What is it they say, the culprit always returns to the crime scene?”

Bruce wasn’t particularly surprised that it was Tony who had found him. “Guilty as charged.”

“Really Bruce you didn’t even try.” Tony sounded disappointed but he sat down in the sand next to him. South Africa was famous for its beaches and attracted a lot of tourists. Bruce and Tony fit right in.

“I’m not coming back.”

“Because of what happened with Natasha?”

“Because of a lot of things.”

Tony stretched his legs and from the corner of his eyes Bruce could see that he was barefoot. It reminded him of too many nights in the tower when they had bounced ideas of each other, both in their pyjamas and unable to sleep.

“Then it’s good I’m not here to bring you back. Not yet anyway”, Tony said. It was unexpected enough to make Bruce turn his head sharply. “What?” Tony asked. “Do you think you’re the only one who needs a vacation?”

Bruce gave him a long look and shook his head, fighting a smile.

“What are you doing here, Tony? I’d have thought you’d get the hint.”

“You have to know that I’m in love with you”, Tony said at last, almost exasperated. “There’s no way you cannot know that.”

As far as confessions went it was very un-Tony-like and even more unexpected. And like most unexpected confession it left the receiver reeling.

“No”, Bruce said slowly, “I didn’t know that.”

“So much for being a genius”, Tony snorted but it sounded half hearted.

Bruce sank his fingers into the silky material of Tony’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It was a possessive, almost harsh kiss that left them both breathless.

“I’m sorry”, Tony said and then “Please come back.”

Bruce turned to look at him, his curly hair being swept around his face by the wind and Tony thought that he had never been more scared by and never been more in love with Bruce than in this moment.

“Okay”, he said and Tony thought, no, it was this moment because he knew that if he fucked up again that was it. This was his last chance. And he knew he would probably fuck it up and that knowledge scared him but then again he might not, Bruce was giving him this last chance to prove him wrong and Tony couldn’t love him more if he tried.

Tony buried his face in Bruce’s shoulder. “Thank you”, he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
